I'm Sorry, but I Love You
by Just-Sky
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah cincin yang mengakibatkan Draco meninggalkan Harry. Drama terus bergejolak di kehidupan mereka berdua, dan kesalahpahaman pun adalah penyebab utamanya. Apa yang akan Harry lakukan untuk membuat Draco menjadi miliknya lagi? Twoshoot, slash, Mpreg, Ginny bashing.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Mpreg, Ginny bashing, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: HPDM

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Part: 1/2

* * *

**I'M SORRY, BUT I LOVE YOU**

**By  
**

**Sky  
**

* * *

**Malfoy Cottage, Inggris**

Sebuah kenangan itu akan terasa indah bila terus dikenang untuk selamanya, tidak pernah terlupakan ataupun dicampakkan begitu saja. Layaknya sebuah bulan yang bersinar di langit malam, dia tetap bersinar dan akan terus diingat oleh semua orang meskipun keindahannya sedikit redup bila disandingkan dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di sekelilingnya, bulan apa adanya dan tidak menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Namun ia akan selalu dikenang oleh orang lain.

Sama halnya dengan perasaan manusia, sebuah kenangan yang ada dalam diri manusia juga akan sulit untuk dilupakan, selalu diingat meskipun terkadang itu sangat menyakitkan atau bahkan bisa membunuh sang pemiliknya dengan perlahan-lahan, banyak orang yang mengecam mereka bisa menguburnya namun pada kenyataannya hal itu tidaklah hilang, sebab suatu saat perasaan akan terus muncul. Satu hal yang Draco pelajari dalam kehidupan di usianya yang masih belia ini adalah cinta merupakan sebuah hal yang mirip dengan kenangan, begitu sulit untuk dilupakan dan akan lebih menyakitkan bila dilupakan. Sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya telah berpesan kalau ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sembarang orang, sebab hasilnya akan menyakitkan bila orang yang ia cintai suatu saat akan mengkhianatinya. Namun Draco yang begitu naive tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata ayah dan ibunya, ia terus mencari cinta pada seseorang tanpa memikirkan apapun akibatnya, dan saat ia mulai menyadari kalau anggapannya salah ia pun sudah terlambat.

Remaja manis yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata dari Ginny Weasley terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, Draco masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya gadis berambut merah itu ketika ia menunjukkan cincin pertunangan keluarga Potter yang Harry berikan padanya. Pada awalnya Draco tidak percaya mengenai semua itu, namun kenyataan berkata lain saat cincin yang dikenakan oleh Ginny adalah cincin dari keluarga Potter yang dulu pernah dikenakan oleh Lily Potter. Rasanya hati Draco begitu hancur.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali padamu, jangan pernah mengharapkan cinta dari Potter. Kau tidak mau mendengarku dan hasilnya seperti ini, Potter meninggalkanmu untuk seorang Weasley yang tidak ada gunanya!" ujar Blaise padanya, ia memberikan glare kepada temannya, namun tatapannya sedikit melembut saat ia melihat bagaimana kondisi temannya yang manis itu.

Draco Malfoy terlihat begitu manis layaknya seorang malaikat, bahkan penampilannya terlihat lebih bersinar saat ia hamil seperti saat ini. Makhluk sebaik Draco tidak pantas untuk disakiti oleh siapapun, bahkan bila mengingat siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepada Draco pasti membuat darah Blaise mendidih, ia ingin membunuh orang yang telah menyakiti temannya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu bodoh karena mengharapkan Harry, Blaise?" tanya Draco dengan lembut, tangan kanannya membelai perutnya yang telah membesar itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sementara tatapannya begitu sayu. Dalam artian singkat, Draco terlihat seperti _fallen angel_ yang butuh perlindungan dari setiap orang.

"Tidak, Dray. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin bersama Potter, tapi aku tidak relah kalau orang seperti Potter berani-beraninya menyakitimu." Jawab Blaise, ia menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat pemandangan lautan luas yang tertimpa oleh sinar matahari. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu saat Potter mulai mendekatimu, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu demi Ginny Weasley. Dan dugaanku itu memang benar. Orang seperti Potter, tidak akan pernah mendekati seorang Slytherin seperti kita tanpa ada maksud tertentu."

Draco menundukkan kepalanya. Sebut saja ia bodoh karena mengharapkan Harry akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Harry adalah pahlawan dunia sihir, bagaimana mana mungkin ia bisa mencintai seorang putera dari musuh besarnya? Sejak dulu Harry selalu membenci Lucius Malfoy karena ayahnya membuat Harry dan keluarga Weasley menderita, apakah ini adalah balas dendam yang Harry lakukan kepada keluarga Malfoy? Meniduri putera Lucius sampai dia hamil sebelum mencampakkannya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Draco, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya, namun tetap saja kenyataan pahit akan terus menghampirinya. Harry Potter telah meninggalkannya, bahkan mungkin ia mendekati Draco karena ia ingin balas dendam kepada Lucius yang dulu pernah menyakiti Weasley. Mimpi yang berlatarkan fantasi yang Draco bayangkan sebelumnya langsung pupus ketika menemui kenyataan yang pahit.

Remaja berparas rupawan itu menghela nafasnya, ia mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajah manisnya saat ia merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Bayinya begitu aktif, seperti Harry yang begitu enerjik. Meski sang ayah dari bayinya adalah Potter, Draco akan tetap menjaga bayi mereka dan memberikan kasih sayang sepenuhnya kepada bayi ini.

"Blaise." Panggil Draco. saat ia mendapat perhatian dari temannya itu, Draco pun melanjutkan, "Kelihatannya aku harus pergi ke Italia. Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan membasarkan bayi ini, rasanya aku tidak mungkin melakukannya itu di Inggris di mana masih banyak orang yang tidak suka padaku."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberi tahu Pansy mengenai ini, kami akan terus bersamamu." Ujar Blaise. Kedua mata Hazelnya menatap obyek yang terus menghiasi mimpinya sejak dulu dan saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Draco memberikan senyuman manis kepada temannya itu, ia senang Blaise tidak menelantarkannya seperti yang Harry lakukan padanya. Ia tahu kalau temannya tersebut memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Draco, namun Draco tidak sampai hati untuk menerimanya sebab ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang lebih baik untuk Blaise ketimbang dirinya. Draco sudah ternoda, dan terlebih lagi perasaannya masih mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Harry, ia tidak ingin membuat Blaise kecewa bila mengetahui hal itu. Draco tidak ingin Blaise menjadi pengganti, dia jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Remaja manis berambut pirang platinum itu terkejut saat Blaise memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat, namun tidak terlalu erat sampai membuat Draco tidak nyaman. Draco yang awalnya kaget hanya bisa diam, namun saat ia merasa pelukan itu adalah bukti kalau Blaise peduli padanya langsung membuat dirinya rileks dalam pelukan temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Potter atau siapapun lagi untuk menyakitimu." Bisik Blaise di telinga Draco. "Kalau aku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengutuknya sampai dia bersujud minta ampun di hadapanmu."

"Terima kasih, Blaise. Itu sangat berarti bagi kami."

Dan pada malam yang sama, Draco Malfoy beserta kedua temannya Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson meninggalkan Inggris dan tidak terlihat lagi sejak saat itu, dan keesokan harinya berita mengenai kepindahan ketiga pewaris keluarga penyihir berdarah murni tertua itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru Inggris, namun mereka tidak tahu ke mana mereka pindah ataupun alasan yang melandasinya.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place nomor 12**

Harry melemparkan _Daily Prophet _yang menampilkan wajah pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy ke arah perapian, ia tidak ingin mendengar ataupun membaca berita bohong seperti itu. Ia sangat yakin kalau kekasih manisnya itu tidak meninggalkannya seperti yang diberitakan sampah yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter. Bagaimana mungkin Draco meninggalkannya kalau baru dua hari yang lalu Draco mengucapkan '_I love you' _padanya dan Harry pun membalasnya dengan ungkapan yang sama? Ini semua tidak masuk akal, dan terlebih lagi Draco tengah hamil.

Pemuda tampan bermata emerald itu tidak bisa membayangkan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung tujuh bulan itu meninggalkannya, pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Namun apa itu? Harry sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sebuah ketukan kecil dari kaca jendelanya membuyarkan konsentrasi Harry, pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah jendela. Ia membuka jendelanya untuk membiarkan seekor burung hantu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Harry menatap burung itu dengan sedih karena lagi-lagi Harry menemukan Draco tidak membaca suratnya dan langsung mengembalikannya pada Harry.

"Sebenarnya kau ada di mana, Dray? Aku khawatir padamu." Gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry mengacak rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, ia beranjak dari meja belajarnya untuk berjalan ke arah dapur. Kedua matanya menatap pemandangan musim gugur yang sangat indah, daun-daun pohon maple yang berwarna merah berguguran, sementara matahari yang hangat bersinar di luar, membuat silhuet merah yang kemilau terasa sangat nyaman.

Harry bisa membayangkan ia dan keluargannya menikmati itu semua, di mana ia dan Draco duduk di bawah pohon berdua sambil berpelukan, sementara putra mereka bermain bersama Teddy di sana. Sebuah bayangan tentang keluarga ideal yang sempurna, namun semua itu harus hancur saat Draco pergi dari hadapan Harry begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata untuk Harry.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu menyipitkan matanya, ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan di sini. Draco tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja seperti seorang pengecut, kekasihnya itu pasti punya alasan yang sangat kuat, namun apa itu Harry tidak tahu.

Harry mengambil sebotol _fireswhisky _dan sebuah gelas dari dalam kabinet dapurnya, dengan cepat ia menuangkan _firewhisky _tersebut dan menengguknya. Rasa panas yang disebabkan oleh minumannya itu Harry hiraukan, pikirannya masih berputar keras untuk mencari tahu alasan kekasihnya itu pergi tanpa pamit.

"_Damn it, _ini semua tidak berguna." Kutuk Harry.

Konsentrasi Harry buyar saat ia mendengar perapian di Grimmauld Place nomor 12 tempatnya sekarang menyala, dan Harry melihat dua orang sosok yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke dalam rumahnya melalui sistem _Floo_. Luna Lovegood dan Neville Longbottom, dua orang sahabat Harry selain Ron dan Hermione.

"Hello, Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?" Tanya Neville dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Harry menyipitkan matanya, senyuman yang Neville berikan itu tidak tersirat dalam matanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipaksakan dan disembunyikan. "Tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku senang kalian berdua mampir ke tempatku." Kata Harry.

Luna yang memiliki tatapan begitu jauh tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya, sementara Neville yang kelihatannya tahu dengan apa yang Harry maksud hanya mengangguk kecil penuh pengertian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Harry penasaran dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Ah, seperti biasa Harry. Kami hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu, melihat bagaimana keadaanmu, dan bertegur sapa antar sesama teman." Balas Luna dengan nada renyah.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Luna benar, kami baru saja mendengar kabar mengenai..." Neville tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena glare intensif yang Harry berikan padanya, hal itu membuatnya gugup seperti murid tahun pertama. Bagaimana tidak? Harry Potter adalah penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa setelah Dumbledore dan Voldemort, ditambah lagi ia bisa mengalahkan Voldemort di usia 17 tahun semakin menambah keyakinan kalau Harry memang sangat kuat.

"Maksud dari Neville adalah kami ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu setelah Draco pergi, Harry." kata Luna, ia memegang tangan Neville untuk memberinnya dorongan moral.

Merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah memberikan glare pada Neville, Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang kembali ke atas meja, ia menyentuh wajahnya dengan perasaan begitu lelah. Ia tahu kalau mereka berdua merasa khawatir padanya, namun Harry tidak ingin melihat tatapan penuh kasihan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Nev." Kata Harry pada akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry, aku tahu kalau kau sedang mengalami saat-saat pelik karena Draco menghilang." Ujar Neville dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya.

Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi yang bisa berikan adalah senyuman hampa. Ia merasa hatinya hilang bersama Draco, betapa Harry merindukan kekasihnya itu dan bayinya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu ke mana Draco pergi? Mungkin kami bisa membantu." Kata Neville.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Semua surat yang aku kirimkan padanya langsung dikembalikan padaku tanpa dibuka, kelihatannya Draco tidak ingin aku mengetahui di mana ia bersembunyi." Jawab Harry.

"Mengapa ia harus bersembunyi padamu? Semuanya tidak masuk akal."

"Itulah yang ingin aku ketahui, Nev. Rasanya ini tidak seperti Draco yang pergi tanpa bilang sebelumnya padaku, bahkan saat kami bertengkar dan ia pergi ke suatu tempat pasti dia akan bilang padaku." Ujar Harry dengan nanda sayu, "Aku sangat khawatir padanya, terlebih lagi dia tengah hamil dan keadaan tubuhnya juga tidak baik."

Luna yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku juga khawatir pada Draco, tubuh Draco sangat lemah bahkan untuk ukuran seorang penyihir. Dan bisa membawa seorang bayi dalam tubuhnya sampai saat ini adalah keajaiban yang sangat besar, aku khawatir juga."

Harry memberikan senyuman kecil pada ucapan Luna, ia senang temannya itu memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Mungkin info dari Pansy yang aku terima bisa membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dari sini mungkin kau akan tahu alasan Draco pergi, Harry." Kata Luna dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Baik Harry dan Neville langsung menengok ke arah Luna, tidak pernah dalam mimpi buruk mereka berdua kalau Luna Lovegood ternyata berteman dengan Pansy Parkinson. Membayangkan itu saja sudah bisa membuat mereka berdua merinding hebat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berteman dengan Pansy Parkinson." Ujar Neville.

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibir Luna, membuat Neville merinding lagi. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kalian ketahui tentangku." Jawab Luna dengan efek yang mendramatisir.

Mencoba untuk menghilangkan fakta kalau kedua wanita yang sama-sama anehnya itu berteman, Harry akhirnya bertanya, "Apa yang Parkinson katakan mengenai semua ini, Luna? Apakah ia tahu mengapa Draco pergi dari Inggris dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Luna menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pansy mengatakan padaku kalau semua ini adalah salahmu, Harry."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry, ia tidak mengerti akan maksud Parkinson yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"Harry, aku ingin bertanya padamu dulu. Apa kau memberikan cincin ibumu kepada Ginny?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya cincin milik ibuku dengan Draco yang pergi?"

"Jawab saja, Harry."

Harry menatap Luna dengan mata tajam, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah memberikan cincin pada... Tunggu!" Harry mulai mengerti akan maksud Luna, "Aku tidak pernah memberikannya pada Ginny, jadi Draco pergi karena kesalahpahaman kalau aku melamar Ginny dengan cincin ibuku? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Melihat Harry yang histeris membuat Neville bersimpati pada temannya, "Bukan hanya salah paham saja, Harry, tapi pemberitaan di _Daily Prophet _dan fakta kalau Ginny mengenakan cincin ibumu adalah buktinya." Kata Neville, ia menyodorkan sebuah koran pada Harry.

"Dan tidak hanya di sana saja, Ginny juga pergi menemui Draco dan memintanya untuk tidak menemuimu sebab kalian akan 'menikah'." Tambah Luna, ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Terlebih lagi Ginny juga mengatakan kalau kau hanya bermain-main dengan Draco dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Draco adalah anak haram."

Mendengar itu membuat darah Harry mendidih, ia tahu kalau Ginny begitu terobsesi dengannya dan meminta Harry untuk menikahinya. Namun tidak pernah dalam mimpi buruknya kalau mantan kekasihnya itu akan melakukan cara yang licik seperti itu untuk memisihkan dirinya dengan Draco, dan pertanyaan besarnya adalah bagaimana mungkin Ginny bisa memakai cincin milik ibunya? Harry memberikan glare pada gambar Ginny yang memamerkan cincin 'pertunangan' mereka pada _Daily Prophet, _tidak heran kalau Draco langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Draco pasti berpikiran kalau Harry mengkhianatinya, dan dengan perasaan yang sangat rapuh seperti Draco pasti dia merasa sangat sakit. Kondisi Draco yang tengah hamil sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan, ditambah pula dengan perlakuan Ginny padanya. Harry meremas koran _Daily Prophet _yang ada di tangannya sampai lumat, sihirnya berubah menjadi liar sementara kedua matanya terasa sangat tajam.

Kalau saja terjadi apa-apa dengan Draco atau bayi mereka berdua, Harry tidak akan memaafkan Ginny. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan wanita jalang itu!

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter pertama dari Twoshot ini. Semoga bisa menghibur

Author: Sky


End file.
